


Of Jewels and Magic Mirrors or the wonderful and fantastical tale of Athy being isekai'ed to weird anime Hogwarts school

by AestheticDreamer121699



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: ADeuce and Epel are waiting for Lily vs Lilia and have been shouting FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!, Athy deserved better, Athy finally has friends, Athy has magic, Athy realizes her self-worth, Athy's Isekai adventure to magic school, BAMF Athy, BAMF Lily, Claude de Alger Obelia bashing, Crowley is a Simp at first sight for Lily, Elements from Princess Tutu and The book of life as well as Inkheart trilogy, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Grim gets cuddles, Grim is both simultaneously both Athy's therapy cat and Yuuna's sugar baby, Heartslabyul boys are basically Athy's Overprotective Brothers, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jennette Margarita bashing, LP verse! Athy, Leona's basically Love at first punch, Lilia desperately wants grandkids, Lilia is also happy about that, Lilia's also a shipper, Lilia's one step away from tricking Athy and Malleus into signing a marriage license, Lilian York is basically Athy's Mom but without the adoption paperwork, Lily desrved better, Lily's happy about that, Male-Female Friendship, Malleus makes friends with Athy, Parent Lilia Vanrouge, Women Being Awesome, Yuu is called Yuuna, Yuuna has debatable and questionable morals, Yuuna is a bad influence, Yuuna is a bitch but the type of bitch you'll like to be friends with, Yuuna is a little shit, Yuuna is a morally gray goddess, Yuuna is a troll, Yuuna is also a fujoshi and ships ADeuce but they don't share her sentiment or enthusiasm, Yuuna is feral and savage AF, Yuuna is part of the world tree from Athy's universe, Yuuna is what happens if you combine the theater and anime kids along with a feral badger and racoon, Yuuna likes to throw hands first ask questions later type of person, Yuuna spoils Grim alot, Yuuna swears, Yuuna thinks NRC is a weird version of hogwarts, Yuuna wants to see the world burn just for fun, Yuuna will stab a bitch as a warning, and starts planning the wedding, and when this does happen Azul makes a betting pool on who would win, neither does Athy, same with coach Vargas, seriously he wants grandbabies so someone please give him one, should I add more ships?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticDreamer121699/pseuds/AestheticDreamer121699
Summary: At Athanasia de Alger Obelia's execution, She thought she had died. Athy didn't expect to wake up in a coffin, much less alive along with Lily or being whisked away to a land called Twisted Wonderland and being enrolled to a school for magicians with an arsonist cat and a Goddess who takes enjoyment from the chaos she gets into as inspiration on how to ruin even more lives and makes fanfics about it that rewrites the universe. Athy also didn't expect to find friends or even love to begin with. But can she let go of her past?Join Athy and Lily as they try to learn to live in a world both similar and different from their own....... Wait Lily don't throw Hands at Lilia, he doesn't mean to try and trick Athy into getting hitched to Malleus-NO Lucas! No, put down that iron knife this instant! We still don't have an alibi or a place to hide the bodies yet!!!!
Relationships: Ashton Vargas/Lilian York, Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Azul Ashengrotto, Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Jamil Viper, Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Leona Kingscholar, Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Lucas (One-sided), Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Malleus Draconia, Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Vil Schoenheit, Dire Crowley/Lilian York, Divus Crewel/Lilian York, Felix Robain/Lilian York (One-sided), Lilia Vanrouge/Original Female Character(s), Pain and Suffering/Jennette Margarita, Sam (Twisted-Wonderland)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	Of Jewels and Magic Mirrors or the wonderful and fantastical tale of Athy being isekai'ed to weird anime Hogwarts school

**Author's Note:**

> welp this is my first fanfic in ao3 hope you enjoy, Yuuna appears later for her official debut but before episode 1. Also be ready for angst, I like angst, therefore there shall be angst. Plus this is a bit of an au, for those who hadn't seen who made me a princess please read it first to know the characters and those who haven't played twisted wonderland please at least play it to know who's who. Can any of you guess the inspiration for the title? hint it's a movie

_Today I want to tell you all a story......_

_But not just any story, this tale is about a wicked king, his daughter, and an impostor......._

_Of familial love and betrayal, of happiness and sadness ......._

_Now don't worry my dearest, for it is in my whims if this ends in a tragedy or a comedy......._

_Where one lives and the other dies........_

_Oh, don't worry for you, my lovely audience shall be both Judge, Jury, and Executioner_

_To all of our characters, for the world is a stage and I the creator that puts on the show........._

** Inside the world tree at the Garden of Eden....... **

"Nyxto! why the fuck are you stopping me from smiting that bitch? she had the fucking gall to try and suggest that one of my temples be destroyed so that she can have a palace! give me one fucking damn reason why I shouldn't kill that whore and her entire family! and not the "  _ I'm the patron god of black magic and darkness"  _ isn't a good as shit reason."  A young woman scantily clad in silver silk and sheer gossamer fabric berated to a man who wore dark robes made from shadows and damned souls. The man, Nyxto just stared at the young woman and his fellow God, he sighed at the enraged goddess, her usual quirky and chipper demeanor was instead filled with rage and hate filing her usual fair features.  "Penelope Judith saved the life of my high priest, my most devoted follower though unintentionally and unknowingly, yet her disposition disturbs me greatly, her greed for power knows no bounds as well as her arrogance. But I had given my priest my word that I will bestow Penelope Judith one blessing that she or those who share her blood may use." 

The Silver-clad woman glared harshly at him and she looked even more wrathful at his answer, the lady thinks his reasoning for giving a powerful blessing such as divine protection to a woman whose greed and ambitions for power will surely abuse it once that green-eyed pig gains knowledge of it. Both immortal were now at a standoff, there was only one solution for their feud and they must call on the fates to see what would the tale of Penelope Judith entail to them. The only thing they learned of was that Penelope's spawn will meet the child of the silver garmented goddess' favourite follower, Diana of Siodanna. A woman whose kindness, grace and beauty was that of a fairy or a nymph, who are both gorgeous creatures in their own right, a woman who unknowingly treated her wonderfully and healed her wounds while she was attacked by a powerful demonic mage and was stuck as the form of a Peryton, her patron animal, a creature that takes the form of a winged deer and can grant good fortune for those whose hearts are pure and loving that helps them yet would make those who had wicked intentions towards it perish in anguish.

With no new knowledge, the two immortal beings had a wager that will decide the fate of the Obelian empire, if the child of Penelope harms or kills the child of Diana by their 18th year, she can eradicate the Judith bloodline and all those who allied themselves with them, but if he wins, she must relinquish her title as the Goddess of Creation, Mischief, and Mayhem to him, and with that said and all the terms agreed to, the wager was set.

_Now shall we begin our tale?_

**_What should I do for you to love me?_ **

A young woman with dull blonde tresses kneeled, her jeweled eyes overflowing with tears in front of a man with the same hair colour, the man's own cold jeweled eyes stared hatefully at the young lady. The young woman, his daughter Athanasia was trying to prove her innocence. She knows she didn't poison her sister, if she had known that there was she would have rather drank it instead. Athanasia knows how much her father loved her sister, Jennette. The empire of Obelia's Lovely princess.

_But how did this even happen?_

_Let's start from the beginning, shall we?_

Within the prosperous Empire of Obelia, there lived an emperor named Claude de Alger Obelia. As the current reigning monarch, Claude was praised by the citizens as a wise and just ruler who saved the nation. The true story behind his ascendance to the throne, however, was one filled with bloodshed. Anastacius de Alger Obelia, the first and proper heir to the throne, had always perceived the talented Claude as a nuisance. When Claude's fiancée, Penelope Judith, chose to seduce Anastacius in hopes of securing her place next to the future emperor as the net empress, Anastacius welcomed her with open arms wanting to humiliate his younger brother. He then used her to experiment with black magic, allowing them to artificially conceive a child imbued with dark mana whose power would surpass that of Claude's.

Following his ascendance to the throne, Claude led a depraved life, refusing to involve himself emotionally with others. At an imperial banquet, a dancer by the name of Diana from the kingdom of Siodonna, whose entrancing beauty bewitched every person who laid eyes upon her, caught his attention. No one knew but Felix Robain, Emperor Claude's most loyal and trusted companion, that Claude had truly loved Diana and was devastated when he found out that their child, the baby in Diana's womb, the proof of their love and union was making her sick while she was pregnant and that she would die giving birth to Athanasia. Claude begged and begged Diana to terminate their child because Athanasia had far too much mana, whilst Diana had none and the strain on her body will kill her. He would rather let Diana live than Athanasia and when the time came for Diana to give birth, just as Claude told her, Diana died from the mana of her baby. Athanasia's mana was too strong for both her and her mother, she nearly didn't survive within her first hour of life. Claude wanted Diana to choose him than their child, but Diana refused because she loves their child too much.

Claude was grieving Diana's death and wanted to kill his daughter whom she bestowed the name _Athanasia,_ a name that had a link to immortality and only reserved for the heirs to the throne. But he wanted to honor Diana's dying wish, and it was to love their daughter for the both of them, even though it was difficult for him to channel love rather than rage for the infant. Since he can't kill Athanasia, he decided to kill all the concubines who lived within the Ruby Palace and despite being informed of his daughter's existence, Claude chose to abandon her in the palace of concubines, where she was raised by maids and her mother's handmaiden Lillian York. Who was the second daughter of the York Duchy, when she first met Diana when she was 15 and saw her dance, Lilian quickly abandoned her life as a noble to serve Diana, whose dance moved her heart and helped her find freedom from the fear of being sold as a bride, she shielded the infant princess with her body when she thought Claude was about to kill the young princess and quickly volunteered to raise her.

As a result, Athanasia grew up to be a fragile and timid princess under the watchful and loving gaze of her nanny Lilian York who she affectionally called Lily. It was only until her ninth birthday did she lay eyes on her father for the first time in her life. Drawn towards the lights and festivities of a banquet, Athanasia left the Ruby Palace and came across Claude in the gardens of the emperor's palace. Though he left without expressing a shred of interest towards her, Athanasia was mesmerized by their fateful encounter. Claude used forbidden black magic to forget his pain and memory about losing Diana, slowly corrupting his heart and making him hate his daughter Athanasia. But Athanasia didn't know that and she decided to work hard to gain her father's affections, thus growing into beauty with both grace and skill. On the day she debuted into high society, her dreams were crushed by the appearance of Jennette Margarita.

**_Should I become more like Jennette? Will you love me? Will you call my name with as much affection as you do with her? Should I work harder?_ **

Before the child was born, Claude killed his brother and sat himself upon the throne. Penelope fled the imperial palace, carrying her unborn child, and sought solace in the House of Alpheus. She then died giving birth to a daughter, a child whose appearance was ordinary except for the imperial jeweled eyes.

Since birth, Jennette was forced to keep her identity a secret, she spent her days confined within the walls of the Alpheus mansion, dreaming of one day reuniting with her true family. Because no one other than her parents knew the truth of her birth, Jennette and the Alpheus family believed that she was the daughter of Claude. But Jennette knew better, in a dream the spirit of her mother, Penelope Judith, told her the truth of her origins, for Jennette, she was devastated to both at the true reason for the loss of her parents and how she could have everything if it weren't for Claude. At the age of 14, Jennette attended the annual debutante ball, where young socialites debuted in high society as part of their coming-of-age ceremonies. There, Duke Roger Alpheus publicly introduced Jennette as the daughter of the emperor. Although Claude immediately recognized that Jennette was not his real daughter, he accepted her as a family and allowed her to reside in the Emerald Palace, the official home of princesses for generations. Athanasia, who was still confined to the Ruby Palace, set aside her desires and taught Jennette the ways of the palace.

What people nor Jennette had known is that Jennette is a being called a **_CHIMERA._ ** A being made from pure evil, corruption, and black magic, something so horrible that a person will perish the most grievous and grimly fate if they came to contact with it. A creature so repulsive and wicked, people were told if you encountered one kill it immediately less you die from its magic. A beast so horrifying, no person has lived to tell the tale of surviving it. Jennette knew there was something different about her and baring her eyes, from the other girls. She was more sly, more cunning, more manipulative, she tried to dispel these thoughts and feelings within her, thinking they were much too impure, improper, and immoral for a princess such as she.

But she couldn't help it, Jennette had subconsciously tapped into her black magic and used it to charm the people around her to love her to the point of being blind to her flaws and shortcomings, Claude was already susceptible from the years of abusing black magic to cope the loss of Diana and the brunette's presence had increased its effects on his body. Jennette felt as if she deserves to be loved blindly, to be admired to the point of mania, to be worshipped and envied, to be the center of attention. She thought she deserves to be a princess, especially if it weren't for Claude killing her real father she would have been recognized as a princess from the start and have a loving family, a family that would adore and love her unconditionally, to the point of placing her on a pedestal above all, as she thought it should be and why shouldn't she feel entitled to this? her name meant **_God's gracious gift_ ** after all. She was meant to be the winner in life and thus the one with all the attention, at the center of life's stage as the rising star. With that, Jennette with her seemingly angelic heart and sunny façade had become a princess beloved by the entire continent by manipulating them with her black magic, while Athanasia remained a pitiful princess, unacknowledged and unloved by her father and her people, all of them but Lilian York.

**_Will you embrace me with as much love you give to her without pushing me away?_ **

Athanasia was just a week from being 18, her sister Jennette had come to visit her, bringing along with her some tea leaves that she had received from her aunt, Countess Rosalia. As Athanasia served the tea, she was about to drink hers when Jennette suddenly went pale and started choking, Athanasia started screaming for help, but by the time help did arrive along with them her father, it was far too late. Jennette had fallen unconscious and the guards separated her and Jennette, her Father seized Athanasia by the throat and dragged her to the dungeons himself. Athanasia tried to prove her innocence, but nobody will listen to her, no one but her maid from birth Lillian York.

Not a single person knew that this was a plot hatched by both Jennette and her aunt, Countess Rosalia, who devised an elaborate scheme that would ensure her niece ascended the throne and Athanasia won't and would end up either banished or dead. The countess secretly poisoned Jennette's tea and framed Athanasia in hopes of removing her from inheriting the throne. Though originally they plan to poison Athanasia, they thought that she might recover, unaware that Claude had never had the intention of making Athanasia his heir. 

**_Father? Am I also not your daughter as well? Wasn't I with you at your side longer than Jennette had been here with us?_ **

_Aahh, such a wonderful and beautiful tragedy is it not my dear reader?_

_And now, here we are to our little Athy's present_ _dilemma_

_I wonder how will this end?_

_But we all know the answer to that, don't we?_

When Claude finally summoned Athanasia in front of the throne room and all of the nobles, he took in the younger girl's tattered dress, her limp hair, lifeless and dull Jeweled eyes, and the small cuts and bruises that littered any exposed skin on both her face and body, he let out a sneer. " **_Are you ready to admit and confess to your sins of harming Jennette? "  _ . ** There was a tense silence before **_ "  Please father, I am innocent. Please believe me and let me prove my innocence. I know I didn't do anything wrong, I know that I'm being framed for poisoning Jennette. Please you must believe me for I had done nothing wrong" _ ** Athanasia begged him while crying. But Claude didn't relent to her pleas and told her **_"For the act of treason and lying to the imperial family of Obelia and harming its crown heir the princess Jennette, you are hereby executed at dawn tomorrow in celebrating for Princess Jennette's recovery and coronation"_ **. Athanasia couldn't help but cry, this news broke her inside but she knew even if she was innocent some would still be killed to make an example of never harming Jennette, she just happened to be the nearest and most convenient scapegoat at the moment and that was a guaranteed no criminal trial just for her to be removed from the line of succession.

Mustering up her courage, Athanasia went to Claude, kneeling and gripping the pants on his legs, she asked her father one final thing **_ "  What will it take for you to love me? Should I become like Jennette? If I do, then will you call my name dearly like you do hers, and watch me with warmth in your eyes? Will, you hold me in your arms... without pushing me _ away?"  .  ** Claude laughed and said, " **_Such a thing won't happen till the day I die"_ ** . Claude was openly mocking her, for a moment Athanasia gave in to her desires of being selfish for once and demanded **_ "  Why is that? I'm your daughter too, father. I was by your side much longer than Jennette." _ ** Claude sneered at her once again " **_You fool."_ ** That piercing look of contempt that he always had for her, the same expression she tried to change on her father's face but never manage to, and his voice digging into her ears were crueler than ever. " **_There was never a day I considered you my daughter.",_ **Claude was heartless until the very end. The deepest of despair like never before flooded Athanasia's eyes before she was dragged by the hair back to the cold, damp and dark dungeons.

" **_Such a thing won't happen till the day I die"_ **.

It was now the eve of her 18th birthday, Athanasia bound in chains, knew in a few hours she will die and everyone will celebrate, no person will grieve for her but Lily, and for that she is thankful, but she has no regrets and only wishes to see Lily one last time. The only thing she can hope for is to see her mother in the afterlife once the executioner's blade hits her neck tomorrow. While wallowing in her thoughts, Athanasia heard footsteps coming quickly and to her cell, was it a guard? a priest? but who was it, Athanasia never had any friends so she doubted someone would visit her.

It was Jennette dressed in her usual extravagant gown littered with expensive gems compared to Athanasia's simple, dirty and tattered one, Athanasia was saved, Jennette can free her and prove her innocence or so she thought, not noticing Jennette's usual kind smile was a smirk and her eyes hold malice towards the blond girl. **_ "  Well, well, well Athy.... aren't you in a predicament?. I must be thanking you for this, after all, this wouldn't have happened to me if it weren't for you.' _ ** Athanasia's eyes widened, what happened to her usual kind sister? **_"Je-Jennette?! I do-don't know what's going on, you're usually not like this please help me. I'm innocent and someone framed me, please you have to listen to me. I know you're angry at me for thinking I poisoned you but you must believe that I am innocent."_ ** Athanasia pleaded to the brunette.

**_"Oh, Athy.... my dear, sweet, stupid Athy. Don't you get it? auntie Rosalia and I were the ones to orchestrate this. It's the least your wretched family can do since they killed mine, is it not? I believe the term 'Karma's a bitch, so is payback" fits, doesn't it? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Your father killed mine, so I should get your father as compensation if your mother was still alive... I would have taken her from you as well."_ ** Jennette giggled out, Athanasia couldn't help but look at her in shock and horror before rage colored her features as she tried to lunge at Jennette, but she failed as the chains that bounded her to the wall yanked her back.

 **_"You won't get away with this Jennette, no matter what will happen I will find a way to bring you down, I-I'll haunt you until the day you die and nobody will stop me."_ ** Athanasia snarled to Jennette, fury, and vengeance in her eyes. **_"Oh Athy, I already got away with this, I already won so don't you see? daddy dearest loves me not you, it'll be your word against mine, and let's be honest and not fool ourselves here, everyone will most likely believe me after all. Right? it's so cute that you think you can beat me"._ ** Jennette gleefully cooed out to the blond, sick amusement in the brunette's eyes as she saw the blond struggle in her chains. Jennette smirked an idea forming, Claude would have noticed by now that she wasn't in her room nor within her palace, and steeling herself and her nerves, mustering up all of her strength, she slapped herself in the face, once, then twice and she screamed as loud as she could until her throat went hoarse and forced tears to bubble up in her eyes, Jennette tried to make herself look pitiful and scared.

Both young women could hear the door from the dungeon's entrance banged open, identical jeweled blue eyes widened, but for different reasons. Emperor Claude has arrived and was immediately running to Jennette's side just to see if she was alright. One filled with fear and hurt from Athanasia, the other filled with sadistic elation from Jennette whose smile dropped as Claude came into view and started to cry crocodile tears and filled the dungeons with her fake sobs. **_ "  Jennette speak to me! what happened? are you hurt or are you alright? did that wench do something to you?". _ ** Jennette sniveled and peered up to Claude with her face full of fake tears **_"Oh Father, please... Athanasia had been so cruel and attacked me when I went here so I can ask her why she did this, she blamed me for the relationship both of you have and said that I should die because you love me more and if I wasn't here or had been born... Oh father I can't tell you the rest! it was far too horrible and cruel"._ ** Jennette wailed on. Athanasia looked bitterly at the scene, she was a fool to think that her father would have any sort of compassion towards her and the pair do truly deserve each other, hopefully, they'll burn in hell with her, but she'll at least try to expose Jennette. Athanasia is going to die anyway so why not bring down the brunette with her to hell and go out with a bang anyway, she wouldn't regret this no matter what happens, even if it is futile.

 **_ "  You horrid wench! how dare you do this to Jennette! I was right in planning to have your death public for all the masses to see, say your prayers tonight, and hope you don't directly go to hell for your transgressions."  .  _ ** Claude growled out as he opened Athanasia's cell and beat her till she was coughing out blood. **_"Jennette, let's leave before this fool does anything else that can harm you,"_ ** he called out as he left the dungeon. **_"See Athy?, that's the difference between you and me.... soon I'll have all the power I would need to avenge my real daddy and be empress. Isn't that exciting? too bad you'll be executed tomorrow... I would've given you front row seats for Claude's death once I take over the throne. Tata Athy"._ ** Jennette gleefully chuckled as she waved on as she left.

Meanwhile, Athanasia was unaware that Lily was trying to advocate for her freedom or at least a fair trial and investigation to capture the true culprit, but Lily's efforts remain futile, like Athanasia's dream of having her father's love. With little time left, Lily quickly stole the keys to the dungeons and Athanasia's cell and dashed to the location of the golden-haired princess. As Lily entered the dungeons, she quickly found her princess' cell at the farthest corner of the darkroom. Athanasia heard a pair of feet dashing to her once more, thinking it was Jennette." **_Oh, have you come here to gloat some more Jennette?"_ ** Athanasia sneered before realizing it was Lily!, but what was she doing here? isn't she suppose to be back at the ruby palace? Lily shouldn't see her in this state. **_"Please Princess, please Athy there's still time we can escape and live new lives together. I can't lose you, I refuse to. I promised you as I promised your mother that I'll always protect and take care of you. We can still flee from the palace and into the woods, it would be at least 3 days worth of a journey to Arlanta where we can escape to the Castina Empire and into a kingdom called Sorceir where no one can find us. Please Athy make haste before we are discovered by the guards, you will surely die at this rate if we dally for too long."_ ** Lily told her and with that, both Athanasia and Lily went straight to work on trying to remove the shackles while Athanasia recounted to Lily what had transpired before her arrival.

But it was too late, the guard that Lily had stolen from had noticed the keys were gone and alerted the other guards to quickly find them. It was discovered that Lily has taken them in an attempt to make Princess Athanasia escape, by the time they did find Lily, the guards quickly apprehended her, just as she and Athanasia finished removing her shackles. Lily was then dragged to an empty neighboring cell adjacent to Athanasia's cell. As the night slowly bleeds into dawn, both of them knew it would be the last time they would ever see each other. Alive that is...

**_"You fool, There was never a day I considered you my daughter."_ **

It was dawn and both Lily and Athanasia's apprehension grew as they slowly approached the guillotine. Boos and jeers from the crowd that watched them from the sidelines, waiting in anticipation for their deaths. As they came closer, there was a sudden _whoosh_ and pain bloomed from the side of Athanasia's head as well as a sticky wet trickling feeling that came immediately after, she turned and saw it was a rock, and now it was covered in her blood, soon the crowd began pelting Lily and her rocks and rotten, spoiled food as they rioted for their heads. One particularly heavy stone had hit Lily so hard in the face she stumbled and all the guards will do was yank on both of their chains, the masses started to scream **_"KILL HER" BURN THE WITCH" LET THE WHORE DIE" MAKE HER SUFFER" LET HER GO TO HELL."_ ** Athanasia didn't focus on that, to her all of their voices were just mashed together in a jumbled mess and instead she focused on seeing if Lily was alright, as tears streamed from her jeweled eyes, she wished that there would have been a better outcome and hoped to be reunited with Lily in her next life. The guards forced Lily and her to kneel in front of the guillotine, as well as in front of Claude and Jennette, the latter looking particularly happy about the events that will soon transpire.

 **_"Today, we shall witness the execution of Athanasia de Alger Obelia and Lilian York, for the crimes of treason to the imperial family, lying to the imperial family of Obelia, conspiring against the imperial family, and harming its crown heir the princess Jennette de Alger Obelia, you are hereby executed, do you have any final words? no? well good, as the last act of kindness, Athanasia is lucky that I'm not heartless enough to remove any traces of you and your name in the royal archives"_ ** Claude bellowed, and beside him was Jennette, garbed in her usual lavish dress and jewels, the chimera made eye contact with her and smirked, looking happy that she won. Felix approached them, when he was close enough he looked to Claude as if asking who was the first to die and Claude nodded his head when Felix looked at Lily, the redhead grimace as he once loved the woman, but his loyalty to Claude was stronger and he started to drag Lily by her hair to the lunette of the guillotine. As she was struggling in her confines, trying to break free and hopefully save the only person who ever loved and cared for her and shown her kindness, **_"Princess, please don't look. Please don't worry, it wasn't your fault and I would never blame you for this to happen. I'm happy that I stayed by your side, I wish for things to be different, for you to be loved more by other people, I also wished I was stronger so I could've protected you. Everything will be okay"_ ** Lily called out to her whilst crying, she was about to die, and yet she was still comforting her, she truly is a pathetic and pitiful princess in the end. **_"Nonononono please don't take Lily, please don't take her away from me! please! anyone but her"_ ** Athanasia pleaded and yet her cries went unheard as they chopped off Lily's head.

Now it was time for her execution, Athanasia glared at all of the spectators who were crowing for her death and then at Claude and Jennette _**"I hope I'll see you burning down at hell with me you bastards, Jennette you may think you have the upper hand right now but mark my words... I'll make sure to pay you back threefold for what you have done to me and more importantly to Lily."**_ T hose were the last word Athanasia managed to Utter before the blade of the guillotine was brought down to her neck. For a moment all those present, they felt a foreboding chill, and it went down their spines and seeped into the deepest parts of their souls.Claude mercilessly executed Athanasia without a trial, along with Lilian York, the sole person at the imperial palace who vouched for Athanasia's innocence.

_Somewhere..._

A pair of jeweled blue eyes opened, the princess was now in a place between life and death, as she wondered she saw an ornate mirror and went closer, and closer, and closer. She was curious, the last thing she remembered was being killed, as she was reminiscing the mirror glowed with an unholy light, and a voice started to speak, yet she couldn't understand it. Now, she was terrified yet curious, the voice was emanating from the mirror?! but how can this be? Athanasia lifted her hand to lightly touch the mirror's surface when a hand burst out of the mirror and started to drag her in, as much as she tried to fight back it was futile, only half of her body was submerged in the mirror's surface and now she can hear the voice clearly...

_**Ahh...My Dearly Beloved** _

_**Beautiful Flower Of Evil** _

_**You Are The Most Beautiful Of All** _

_**Mirror, Mirror On The Wall Who Is The...** _

_**Those Who Are Guided By The Mirror Of Darkness** _

_**If You Ever So Desire** _

_**Take Thy Hand That Lies Within The Mirror** _

_**Thy Beloved and Precious Princess** _

_**Your true happiness...** _

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha, I can hear some people crying but before your angry riots lol, I just twisted Who made me a princess a bit to make Athy's entrance and impact to the rest of the cast more emotional. Also if it wasn't obvious, the one in Italics was Yuuna who'll probably make her appearance to give answers to Athy, in the next chapter maybe. This is open to suggestions on how the story will go so don't hesitate to comment


End file.
